


Ron's Departure

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Complete, Drama, Relationship Advice, Romance, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter), Snatchers (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter AU - Ron leaves Hermione and Harry for the safety of his words. This is Ron's POV as he talks to Bill in regards to Hermione. Delving into his experience about almost getting snatched by a snatcher. - complete
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Word's of Wisdom

“Ron…You’re not thinking straight!” Hermione started to say. But Ron didn’t want to hear any of it. He felt like he was in a dark place, and needed to get out of there to cool down.

After Ron gave Harry the locket, he stormed out of the tent then apparated. Leaving the echoes of Hermione’s voice in the distance. As he arrived at the cottage, he took a breather and walked towards the beach. When he sat on the sand, he just stared off into the waters. As he was breathing the fresh salty air, he heard his brother walking over.

“What are you doing here, dear brother?” Bill asked as he sat down next to him.

“I needed a break.” He said as he exhaled his breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Did you and Hermione have another fight?” Bill asked then rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Ron. You both act as if you’re already married.” He looked at him chuckled.

Ron glared at his brother then looked back at the house. “How are you both fairing?” He asked then looked back at Bill.

“She’s pregnant.” Bill grinned at him.

“That was fast.” Ron chuckled. “I’m happy for you mate.” He shoved him playfully.

“Thanks….” Ron’s brother grew quiet and stared at the ocean.

“You do know there is a war going on?” Bill asked and raised his right eyebrow at him.

Ron Just glared at him and rolled his eyes.

There was a long pause. "You know… As having been married for about five months now I’ve grown to know a thing or two.” Bill said then looked at Ron.

“Oh yeah? Like what? I’d love to know…” Ron said then sighed. He picked up a rock he found next to him and threw it at the ocean.

“First things first, she’s always right.” Bill grinned again. “Let’s see…” He paused to think. “When she says she’s just fine, it’s almost always that she definitely not fine.”

Ron sighed once again. He closed his eyes for a moment as he stopped listening and drowned out his brother’s voice. With wide eyes he’d realized what he’d done. “I’m sorry but, thank you for the pep talk. Yeah?” Ron said as he got up. “I’ve got to go and find Hermione. But congratulations!” He said as he popped out in search for his friends and more importantly. Hermione.


	2. The Snatchers

Ron had hoped that he wasn’t too late as he apparated back to the last place he was. When he noticed that his friends had left, he kicked the neared tree and gasped when he heard some crinkling in the forest. Panicking, he back up until he bumped into something, not something, it was someone. With wide eyes he slowly turned around to find two snatchers with a wild look on their face.

“Looks like I’ve got someone….”Said a snatcher while grinned. “Come here you little bugger.” Ron started to run.

While running, he had come to the realization that he had nowhere to hide. “Bloody hell…” He muttered while being out of breath. With resignation, he hid behind the closest large tree to take a breather.

 _“Ron….”_ Said a voice.

Frantically, he turned around. He kept on here an echo that sounded like his name. He searched in his pocket to find that he still had his Deluminator.

 _“Ron…”_ He heard it again. That was odd he thought. With nothing to lose, he kept on tinkering with the device until he made something happened.

“Yes!” He said happily. He disapparated then reappeared to his friend’s resting area.


End file.
